Great Galactic War
by AUfan62
Summary: Its WW1 Ezra is a German Stormtrooper who gets sent with a British officer to Atollon. After season one but this time the rebels are already set on Atollon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is kinda like my last story. A world war crossover. But this time Ezra is a German stormtrooper during the Great War Takes place towards the end of season one only this time Phoenix Squadron already has a base on Atollon. P.S. there will be Sabezra maybe some Kanera in the background though not entirely sure.**

 _August 1918, just before the Second Battle of the Somme._

Ezra Hütier Bruchmüller Bridger was a 20 year old German Stoßtruppen or Stormtrooper. He had been in the German army since he was 14.

The real reason he joined was because his Father wanted him to grow up. So through connections even though the recruiters knew Ezra was too young he was conscripted. His mother nearly had stroke. But since he was being sent to the colonies she figured he would be safe.

( _Before_ _WW1 there was an agreement that if European countries were at war the colonies would remain neutral. It was broken very early but people didn't know it would be._ )

In 1912 he was first sent to West and East Africa. But was given leave on June 1914 to go home.

When he got back to Germany the Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife were killed. So he was put on alert. When war was declared he was one of the first soldiers sent.

He was in sent to Belgium for the Schlieffen Plan. Then was sent East after participating in the Christmas Truce. Then was sent to the Carpathians to help the Habsburgs. Then the Balkans to take on the Serbs. Then back West to Verdun and after that Romania. Then to Italy to help with the battle of Caporetto. Then West again for Operation Michael and the other Spring Offensives.

Ezra was was now a lieutenant and was a very decorated soldier. His first Iron Cross was given to him by the Kaiser. And was given a Pour le Merite by Ludendorff after Operation Michael.

They were now on their way toward the Somme. Ezra was injured by some shrapnel and was sent to a hospital. The injuries weren't too serious so he was only out for a few days. But he did have two scars on his cheek now. But he could live with them.

Ezra like many soldiers was hoping the War would be over by now. "Hopefully they're offering peace talks now." Ezra thought.

 _In the Trenches_

As Ezra was about to read a letter he started to hear a very familiar sound. "ARTILLERY!" He shouted and everyone took cover. And just like always the artillery lasted for what seemed like hours.

When it was finally over British Soldiers started to charge. And soon machine and rifle fire rained down on them. But they kept coming.

Eventually they made it into the trenches and close quarters fighting began. Ezra then took out his sharpened shovel and a knife and started to take down tommies left and right.

As Ezra took town another British soldier he felt something behind him. He turned around and raised his weapons to block an attack from a British officer.

Soon the two started battling ferociously each trying to get the upper hand. Ezra then headbutted the officer and knocked him down. But before he could strike the killing blow Ezra felt something coming from behind him.

So he ducked and what he saw shocked him. It was like a red propeller for an airplane but it was horizontally and it was cutting men in half.

Ezra turned around to see a man wearing some type of black armor. "There you are." He asked in a dark tone as he caught his weapon like a boomerang.

Ezra took out his C96 and the British officer took out his Webley and started shooting. The man then blocked all the shots from the two. And extended his arm and somehow pushed them back.

He then threw the weapon again but Ezra moved out of the way just in time. He the charged at him started to swing his shovel. But it kept missing as the man dodged each swing.

He then pinned Ezra to the ground and brought the crimson blade more inches to his face. "Surrender to me and you won't suffer as much." He said.

Before Ezra could even answer the British officer whacked the man in the back of his head with a shovel. The man quickly recovered and pushed the officer back before he could deliver another blow.

As the man was about to cut him down. Ezra tackled the man forcing him to drop him blade. Ezra then repeatedly punched the man in the gut.

Suddenly there was a bright light that blinded him for a moment. But he still kept punching at the man anyways. The man yet again used some type of force to push Ezra away.

Ezra then just took in their new surroundings. It was like a desert with some unusual trees. Before Ezra could figure out how they got there the man charged with his red blade about to stab him.

In desperation Ezra took off his helmet to block it. Surprisingly it held the man kept pushing his crimson blade but the steel held strong against a blade that cut through a multitude of men at a time.

He was then tackled again by the officer but was immediately pushed away. As he was about to grab the blade Ezra whacked him in the head with his helmet. Then pushed him against the tree and said. "Das ist für meine Kameraden.(This is for my comrades.)"

Then took out a knife and stabbed in the neck with a knife. The knife was stabbed in a vertical position and you could hear the man dying. Ezra then turned the knife horizontally and slit the throat. He then dropped the man dead on the ground.

Ezra took off the gloves he had on which were covered in blood now and threw them. He then went to check on the British soldier.

"You alright?" Ezra asked as he helped the man up. "Fine. How's the bloody bastard over there?" He responded.

"Dead." Ezra told him then asked. "Why did you save me?"

"Wasn't trying to. The arsehole killed the last of my friends. Why'd you save me?" Was the response.

"I owed you one. I'm Ezra Hütier Bruchmüller Bridger by the way." Ezra said extending his hand. Then man then shook it and said. "Jack Sapper Neary. And where the Fuck are we?"

"How should I know. But how did those get there?" Ezra asked pointing to a pit full of munitions, guns various other supplies and many dead bodies.

"Don't know but one thing is for sure. We ain't in France anymore Mate." Jack said and Ezra nodded.

 **Chopper Base**

The Ghost crew had just landed there. They were all a bit tired after rescuing Kanan from the Star Destroyer. "Not bad." Zeb said as he stepped out.

Chopper then beeped and Hera said. "Yes we know it's too hot. But at least the Empire won't find us here."

"Never say never. Who knows if Empire hasn't been here." Sabine said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Kanan said then felt something through the Force. He then turned toward the horizon and tried to sense something. But nothing came so he dismissed it.

 **That is the end of Chapter 1. Don't worry I am still working on my other story. But I really wanted to do this one. Any suggestions or comments feel free to say. Please RnR. P.S. The Sapper Neary is an actual name from a person. Found out through a show called "Our World War" and Hütier and Bruchmüller were teo generals.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I am back I know it's been a while but like I said in my other story school and family Drama. Hope you enjoy. P.S. sorry if I butcher the British or German slang.**

It had been a couple of weeks since Ezra and Jack arrived to wherever they were. Along with many corpses and supplies. Which was good since they couldn't find any. They decided to pass the time by burying all the dead men.

Which is what they were doing right now. They were shoveling dirt inside a grave for a Fritz Tilman when. "Jesus Christ!" Exclaimed Jack when he saw a giant spider coming toward them.

"Shit!" Ezra said pulling out his C96 and cocking it. But as he was about to fire something inside told him to stop. "For fucks sake what are waiting for?" Jack said panicking as the spider came closer.

He then readied his webly revolver but Ezra stopped him by putting his hand over it. "Wait." Ezra ordered and the response was. "For what?"

"Just calm down and don't move." Ezra said when the spider was only several feet from them. Then more they didn't see coming started to circle them. Jack was about to scream but Ezra stopped him by covering his mouth.

After the spiders circled the two they left without a care. Ezra then pulled his hand away from Jack's mouth. "Bloody Hell. How'd did you know that would keep them away?" Ezra shrugged and said. "No idea lad." Then continued to bury Fritz.

 **Chopper Base**

A bunch of rebels which included some of the Specters were getting ready for a training exercise. Although it was more of a game than training.

Basically it a bunch of groups each with up to 4 people have to get a metal sphere for engine part. And for motivation the winning team would get a seven day leave. Meaning they could go do what they wanted.

And to make sure they were safe each person got a smaller version of the transponder beacon. So the spiders would stay away.

"Ok the exercise is about to begin." Hera said to the crowd and the teams got ready. "Remember get the part and bring it back undamaged. And you'll get that leave."

Sabine and Zeb who were a team themselves nodded to each other. "Ready. Set. Go." Hera said and the team took off in different directions.

Then Kanan came up and said. "My bet is still on Sabine and Zeb."

Hera then smirked and said. "I don't know love maybe we'll see some other promising recruits."

 **With Ezra and Jack**

They had just finished burying more men and headed to their "home." Which was just a pit with a bunch of empty caves around it. They used those to put munitions, guns and other supplies. Now they were gonna get some water from a small spring they found. But it was a good walk away from the pit.

They each grabbed two pistols and ammunition just in case. As well canteens obviously for the water. Ezra put on his helmet while Jack put on an officer's hat.

When they got there they filled their canteens and cleaned off their uniforms. But as they were heading back Ezra stopped and knelt down. "Somebody was here recently." He said.

Jack then skimmed his fingers over the tracks. "Looks like were not the only lads here huh mate." He said.

"Yeah but are they friend or foe?" Ezra asked then Jack followed with. "And which way did they go?" And pointed to another set of the same tracks going in the opposite direction.

"Let's try this way." Ezra said heading left. "Who made you in charge Fritz?"

"The left ones look more fresh." Ezra said.

"I'm older more experienced soldier and I say we go right." He reasoned.

"How long were you in the army?" Ezra asked.

"I've been in since 1912 in Africa." He said and the response was. "Same. Look." And Ezra showed a picture of him six years ago with some Askari's in it.

"What makes you think we should take that way?" Jack asks.

"These look fresher." Ezra said gesturing to the tracks heading left. "I say we go right. Since it must be the right way. Get it." Jack said laughing at his own joke.

"Fine then I'll lead." Ezra said walking forward. While jack followed each having a pistol at the ready.

 **Later**

After about 20 minutes of walking Ezra and Jack came up on ground that didn't leave tracks. But next to it was a set leading back to where they came.

"Ha I was right Tommy." Ezra said gloating.

"Alright mate you were right. But why did whoever came here come in the first place?" Jack questioned.

The two then started to look around to find any clues. "Fuck! There's nothing here." Ezra said.

"Well there has to be something otherwise what's the point?" Jack responded looking behind a tree.

Ezra then sighed and kept looking then he saw something glimmering. He then saw under an old stump was some type of ball.

We then pulled it out and tossed it a bit. Was pretty light like a football(Soccer ball). "Fuck is this?" Ezra whispered to himself.

"What'd you find mate?" Asked Jack who was coming towards him.

"Looks like a-." Ezra started to say then pushed Jack out of the way of some yellow shot (Blasters on stun) and behind cover.

They each took out a pistol and cocked it ready for fire. "What was that?" Ezra asked in a whisper.

"A shot never seen one." Responded Jack.

"You see the flash from the gun. Not the flash coming at you." Said Ezra.

"Did you see where it came from?" Jack asked. "Behind us." Ezra said. "That really narrows it down." Jacked commented sarcastically.

"I'll run you shoot." Ezra said and Jack nodded. Ezra then counted to three then ran. He was then targeted for several shots all missing.

As soon as Jack was about to shoot a shot came at him forcing him to take cover. Ezra noticed this so once he was behind cover he motioned to Jack to just run straight. And hopefully they could lose whoever they were.

 **Zeb and Sabine (Before Ezra and Jack find the part.)**

The two were on their way to what was sure to be where the part lied. None of the Rebels were supposed to know but Sabine snuck a tracker on it. Just before Kanan went to hide it.

Yes they knew it was cheating but they didn't care. They just wanted a break. "So what are you gonna do on your leave?" Sabine asked.

"Sleep. You?" Zeb responded and she replied. "Work on some art I guess." Zeb then rolled his eyes while saying. "Of course."

Before she could respond they saw two people looking around for something. Some meters ahead of them. Sabine then looked at her wrist. "They're right on top of it." She whispered.

They then saw that one who was wearing a helmet found and picked up something. The other with the hat was coming over. Zeb then set his blaster to stun.

"Clear shot." Zeb whispered and as he pressed the trigger. But as he did the one with the helmet pushed the other and took cover. "Karabast." Zeb muttered.

Sabine then took out her pistols and readied them. Soon the one with the helmet ran and Sabine fired at him. Zeb then fired a shot in a direction she guessed was the other guy was.

"Did you get yours?" She asked and he said. "No. You?" And she shook her head. Then the two started running and Zeb and Sabine chased them while firing.

 **With Ezra and Jack**

The two started running away from whom ever the people were at them. Ezra still had the ball and was looking back for a second and saw two figures.

"Who are they?" Jack asked not stopping. "I don't know. But they seem pissed." Was the response.

Ezra then said. "Probably best to not head toward the pit." And Jack only nodded in agreement.

"I got an idea." Jack said after noticing that most of the shots were aimed at Ezra. He then started to relay the plan.

 **With Sabine and Zeb**

They kept chasing and firing the two figures. Then they split up the one with the sphere kept going straight while the other made a right.

Then he dropped something they couldn't tell what it was at first. Then black smoke started coming out and they put it two and two together.

They then backed away weapons ready.

 **With Ezra and Jack**

Jack was hiding in the tree line and moving ever so slowly as to not be seen. He was inching his way closer to the large man with his pistol. Once he was close enough he smacked him over the head. "Karabast!" He said.

But once he noticed he didn't fall unconscious he said. "That usually works."

The two the then turned toward him but Jack was still focused on the big one. "My you are a putrid, repulsive ugly looking monkey creature thing that I have never seen before."

That comment only angered him then Jack gulped. "My apologies. Was I thinking out loud?" He said nervously.

"Try it like this." Said Ezra as he came up from behind them and was about whack the big guy with a shovel he had. But was shot out of his hand behind the guy wearing the painted armor.

At this everyone pulled a gun at someone. Jack had his revolver on the big guy who had his rifle on him. And Ezra had his luger pistol on the purple giant and C96 on the armor one. Who pointed a strange looking pistol at him.

 **Sabine and Zeb POV**

"Fucking standoff." said the frustrated one with an english accent. Then the one with the helmet responded with. "Was machen wir?"

"Je ne parle pas Kraut." Was the response the to that. Sabine tried to figure out what they were speaking but for once she couldn't.

The two kept speaking like that and the more they did. The more confused she got then finally the one in the helmet started speaking English. "You want to play without the toys?"

Zeb and Sabine looked at each other for a second am then nodded.

On the count of three they all put away their weapons. Then the one with the helmet jumped on Zeb's back. But before Sabine could do anything the one with english accent gave her a hard cross.

She backed up a bit and shook her head. "Gotta be prepared mate. Like now." He said tried to punch her again. This time she dodged and punched him in the gut.

He then smirked and said. "Not bad mate." Then started to punch her.

 **With Zeb**

After the man in the helmet had jumped on him Zeb tried to shake him. But he stuck on and it became worse when he bit him on the shoulder. Zeb then reached over and threw him several feet away.

"Now you're gonna pay for that." Zeb was about to stomp on his back. That's when he rolled over just in time to avoid being crushed.

He then quickly got and faked a jab with his right. In order to deliver a hard left cross. Which knocked Zeb back a bit. He shook his head to steady his vision then tried to throw a punch.

Only for the man to duck and deliver a couple of jabs on the abdomen. But he soon realized that those were useless. As Zeb just let him punch there. He then chuckled and said. "That tickled."

Zeb then gave the man a hard right cross discombobulating him for a bit. Zeb took advantage of this to whack him with both hands over the helmet. Which knocked him flat on the ground.

"Too easy mate." Zeb said as he turned around and started walking. "Never turn your back on the enemy." Zeb heard then turned in time to get punched in the face.

Before Zeb could retaliate the man deliver a series of punches only to the face. When the punches finally stopped he did a roundhouse kick.

 **Ezra and Jack's POV**

After Ezra delivered the kick he knelt down to make sure the purple thing was down. "If you weren't so purple I'd think you're a Russian."

Ezra then heard footsteps coming and saw the man wearing the painted armour. This time was pushing Jack who looked a bit beat up with the pistols he had. "Thieving wanker beat me." He said.

Ezra pulled out his C96 and aimed it at the purple thing. "How about just you and me?" Ezra asked and the only response he got from the other was a nod.

The two then put their weapons away and Ezra told Jack. "Take a rest lad." And the response was Jack falling flat on his face into unconsciousness.

Ezra then charged at the man but he was then flipped over in an instant. Ezra quickly got up to try to punch him but they all missed. To Ezra it was like he was being toyed with.

"Are you not gonna fight back?" He asked then the armored colored man delivered a series of punches and kicks. Though it felt like hours it only last less than a minute.

Ezra stumbled back for a moment but quickly started attacking again. And then there was a pattern Ezra would try to attack but was then beaten back with ease.

And each time Ezra could feel himself going weaker. But Ezra ignored it and tried again. But after the 20th time he fell to the ground.

The amour painted man then looked at something on his wrist like it was a watch. Ezra quickly took advantage of this then charged.

He tried to punched right but that punch caught. Then left his was then grabbed. Now Ezra couldn't get his hands free. Then he remembered a piece of advice his father constantly tried to drill. "Use your head."

So with that in mind Ezra headbutted him over and over until he let go. And when he did both were dizzy but quickly recovered. He then took off his helmet and whacked the painted armored man repeatedly.

He then fell to the ground and Ezra wanting to know who he fought went to take off his helmet.

And when he did he was surprised to see a girl. She was tan and had what appeared to be blue and green in her hair. She just looked beautiful. Ezra then closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair in guilt. "Mother is gonna kill me." He thought to himself.

Jack then got up noticed this and asked. "What's going on?" Then he saw the girl. "Shit."

"Yes." Ezra respond then started to pick her up. "What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"We have to take her back to wherever she came from." Ezra said then gestured to the purple thing. "You take him I got her."

"And why do I get the fat oaf?" Questioned Jack and Ezra responded with. "Because if you don't I'll tell people you got your teeth kicked by girl."

Jack then cursed under his breath but reluctantly lifted the purple one. He then started following Ezra but at a slow pace. "Do you even know where to go?"

"They came from the east so let's there." Ezra said and they continued their trek.

 **Chopper Base**

Kanan and Hera were looking at the Transponder fence waiting for someone to come out. "What's taking them so long?" Hera said.

"Look." Kanan pointed when he saw a bit of purple. "Pay up." Kanan said believing he had won their bet. Until. "Fuck is this shit?" They heard someone say with an accent that wasn't Zebs.

They turned to see two figures approaching them. One was wearing Khakis carrying Zeb while the other had a helmet Carrying Sabine.

Both then upon being several feet away from them. The one in the Helmet being careful with Sabine while the let Zeb drop. "Cheerio." One said.

"Good day." Said the other both breathing deeply.

"What happened?" Hera asked but all she got were two strange looks. "You see the green lady too right." The one in the helmet said while the other nodded.

"You never answered her question." Kanan said.

"Karabast my head." Zeb groaned and soon so did Sabine.

"You ok?" The one with the helmet asked Sabine which she responded by punching him in the face. Making him lie down his hand on where she punched him.

"Sabine!" Hera said angry that she punched him for no reason until. "It's alright. I kind of deserved that." He said before sitting up only to be punched again.

Hera was about to say something when the man said. "Deserved that one too." Then sat again and when Sabine was about to punch him again Kanan grabbed her arm. "Enough." He said in a stern voice.

"Ah I don't get a punch in the face." Zeb complained. "Here." Said the one in Khakis then gave a hard right cross at his face.

After Zeb recovered he got angry. "Why you-." "Enough!" Hera interrupted. "Now who are you?"

At that moment the two stood ready at attention while saluting."Lieutenant Jack Sapper Neary of the British army." Oberleutnant Ezra Hütier Bruchmüller Bridger of the German Army."

The four spectators were surprised by how they responded. The went from relaxed kids to serious soldiers ready for combat.

"What happened?" Kanan questioned.

The one named Ezra responded with. "Looking for water. Ran into those two and shots were fired at us first. We retaliated." He said then started blinking rapidly.

"You alright?" Kanan questioned in concern.

"Just tired sir." He responded and Jack a gave a snort. "I had to carry the oaf and you're whining."

"Well her armour added to the wait plus I had the water-" The Ezra pulls out the engine part from his satchel and finishes. "and this thing."

"Looks like you've won." Sabine said bitterly crossing her arms like a disappointed child.

"What?" Jack said shocked. "That's what this was about."

Kanan then thought he put the pieces together. "You must be new recruits." He said. "Welcome to the Rebellion." The Ezra Jack both hesitantly shook it.

 **Sorry this took me so long to update. But I was super busy. I hope you like it please RR.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello back again. Sorry for the wait Enjoy. Also I use google translate so. P.S. the tactical stuff I am talking about they probably didn't do nor is it right.**

 **Chopper Base**

Ezra and Jack were just looking at the man until Ezra said. "What rebellion?"

The Ghost crew all raised an eyebrow to this question. Kanan then said. "Uh Against the Empire."

Ezra and Jack then simultaneously pointed to each other and said. "His Empire?"

"How many other Empires do you know?" Hera asked sarcastically thinking it's a joke.

The two then started to list them. "The German Empire, British Empire, Hapsburg Empire, French Empire although technically its a Republic, Ottoman Empire, there was a Russian Empire but they quit last year to have couple of revolutions."

"What country are we in anyway's?" Ezra asked looking around. Then Jack said. "I like to say Egypt or Afghanistan hopefully."

Sabine then said. "This is a planet Atollon. What's a country?" She asked.

Jack then looked at her in disbelief. "No fucking way are we on another planet. Thats like fiction or some shit."

"What planet are you from then we'll take you there." Zeb said.

"Earth." Ezra said and all he got was confused expreexpressions. Then Jack told them. "You know mostly water, third planet in the solar system. Look chaps can you get us home or not?"

"Do you have the coordinates?" Hera asked.

"To our planet how can we have coordinates to our planet if we've never been off of it." Ezra said.

"Well until we find a way to get you home you can stay with us. My name is Kanan, this is Hera, Zeb and Sabine." Kanan said.

Ezra then went up to Hera smiled and said. "Please to meet you." As he extended his hand and she shook it. Then did the same with Zeb and Jack then copied.

As Ezra was about to extend his toward Sabine. She took the opportunity to punch him in the face again. He didn't fall but he did stumble back a bit and grab his jaw.

Jack put his hands up as if to surrender and took a step back. "Sabine." Hera said.

"Good arm." Ezra said surprising Sabine who responded with. "Uh thanks. Didn't that hurt."

Ezra nodded and said. "Yes but to he fair I deserved that. I mean I did hit you in the head over and over with a steel Helmet."

Before Sabine could respond Kanan noticed something on Sabine wrist. "Sabine whats that?" He said pointing to her wrist.

"What's what?" Sabine said then noticed she forgot to turn off the tracker on her wrist.

"Does it have something to do with this?" Jack said as he held up the engine part.

Hera then started to put two and two together and asked. "What are you tracking?" Ezra noticed this and quickly thought of something.

Lucky for Ezra he was between Sabine and Jack. "Is it this perhaps?" He said while astonishing the others holding up Sabine's blaster.

"It seemed interesting because I have never a magnificent piece of engineering such as this." Ezra said handing it back. As she did Sabine quickly turned off the tracker.

"Now that is settled can we lie down for a bit on an actual bed." James said.

"Of course Chopper will show you to the Barracks." Hera said.

"Who's Chopper?" Ezra asked

Just then Chopper rolled up and started beeping. Ezra and Jack who were both astonished by this knelt down and started to inspect him.

"What a marvelous piece of machinery." Jack said. And Ezra said. "Fantastic engineering."

Jack then patted Choppers head and said. "Could use a paint job but other than its just marvelous."

"Are they serious?" Zeb asked since they haven't even said those things about Chopper.

At the same time Chopper then beeped something to Hera. "That's a first." She responded.

"What is?" Questioned Ezra and the response was. "Chopper never likes new people."

"Anyway show us to our rooms. We could use a rest we've been digging since last week." Jack said and Chopper started leading them to the barracks.

Ezra then said. "You go have your tea and biscuits. I am gonna get work done and examine the facilities."

"Fuck off." Jack said and continued while Ezra went looking around.

While Ezra walking he noticed a complete lack of discipline. Didn't see much training or saluting. No orders being shouted.

If they were really fighting in a Rebellion they're goona fail Ezra concluded. He then looked a some strange piece of Machinery that appeared it could fly.

Ezra then turned to three men who appeared to be asleep. He then took his pistol out readied it then fired a shot in the air.

The three immediately got up and were confused when they saw Ezra. "Good you're up. Now what is this called?"

One then answers. "An A-Wing." "I see a wing. Now what's it called?" And that kept going for about two minutes Ezra realized.

"Oh it's called an A-Wing. Do you lads fly or fix it?" Ezra questioned examining the spacecraft.

"We just fixed her she'll fly." Another said.

Ezra then saw a panel open and gestured toward it. "This is important right?" Ezra asked.

The three then nodded. And Ezra then started ripping out wirings and parts and dropped them to the ground. "Someone broke it. Now fix it in ten minutes."

"But sir-." One started to say until Ezra said. "Starting now!" In an authoritative tone.

 _A little later_

They managed to fix it and Ezra says. "Eight minutes and sixteen seconds. Not bad carry on." Then leaves.

Ezra then saw some men doing some target practice. Each time they pulled the trigger a red blast came out. Knocking off the white helmets that were set on some rocks.

One then lined up ready to shoot. Once he pulled the trigger and completely missed. Then did it several more times each way off target. Others started to laugh and Ezra knew what he had to do.

Ezra then walked over and said. "Halt!" Then Ezra started to instruct him. "Rifle butt on the shoulder. Aim with both eyes open. Breath deeply. Then pull."

He then did as he was instructed and when the red bolt fired. It hit the helmet dead center. "Good work kid." Ezra said as he patted him on the shoulder.

Ezra then wandered into what appeared to be some sort of storage. "This is just a disaster." Ezra said out loud to no one.

"I couldn't agree more." Said AP-5 this made Ezra jump and pull a gun on him. The response was AP-5 putting his hands up in fright.

"Sorry. But never sneak up on me." Ezra said putting away his pistol. "Duly noted." AP-5 respoded then asked. "Who are you?"

Ezra then extended his hand and said. "My apologies. I am Oberleutnant Ezra Bridger. Please to meet you."

"AP-5." He said without shaking his hand. Then went over to the supplies. "This is just terrible proton bombs are supposed to be over there. And grenades here instead of the blasters."

"I take it you must be their logistics robot." Ezra said and the response was. "Droid. But yes I am in charge of the the supplies. As well as making sure they're in order. Unfortunately these rebels don't nobody seems to understand."

"I agree. Lots of soldiers think this is the easy part. But making sure everyone is supplied has to be one of the most difficult jobs in any army." Said Ezra.

At this AP-5 was surprised when he said that because people usually dismissed his job and pointless. "Thank you. It's too bad they can't use that extra space in the wilderness nearby."

"Can you show me?" Ezra asked and Ap-5 said. "Right this way."

"Also can you call a Chopper and tell him to bring James with us?" Ezra said. "Of course." He said then proceeded to do so.

 _In the wilderness_

Ezra, Jack, AP-5 and Chopper were heading towards the place AP-5 was talking about. Chopper then beeped a few times.

"Seriously what is he saying?" Jack asked and AP-5 said. "He simply asked why we did not take one of the transponders which keep the spiders away."

"Don't need them. How long until we get there?" Ezra said.

"We've arrived. This is strange." Said AP-5 after they passed some trees. Ezra took in the surroundings and saw a bunch of caves similar to the pit they were at.

Then Ezra saw a bunch of scattered wooden crates. Ezra went to one and opened it up. Inside was a bunch if MP18 submachine guns.

They kept going through them and found ammunition, grenades and even uniforms and helmets. "How did this get here?" Jack asked inspecting the crates.

"Doesn't matter. We have them so lets use them." Ezra stated then turned to AP-5 and said. "Do you think you two can keep this place a secret?"

AP-5 and Chopper looked at eachother for a few seconds. Chopper then beeped and AP-5 said. "If you two are high ranking officer's then we are obliged to follow your orders."

Chopper then beeped a few more times. "We gotta to teach him morse code or something so we can understand him better." Jack said.

"He just merely agreed with what I said." AP-5 stated. "Now what is this morse code you speak of."

"Tell you later lets get back to that base first. I am itching for either some action or a nap." Jack said already walking.

 **Chopper Base**

The Ghost crew and various other rebels who were talking about the latest intel. Which was the movement of supplies and munitions specifically proton bombs.

"We need both of these which are in short supply of." Hera stated then Kanan said. "Plus we can get more supplies with just a fraction of that money."

One of them then said. "It is bound to have high security plus we know at least one inquisitor is there. And there may be more."

Sato was about to speak when a knock was heard then a voice. "How do you open this bloody thing?"

"The buttons on the panel over there." Said the voice of AP-5 from outside.

"Thank you." Another voice said then a seires of buttons was being pressed. "Warum öffnet sich dieses verdammte ding nicht!"(Why won't this fucking thing open!") Was heard.

 _Other side_

"Stupid fucking door." Jack said then kicked it. "Bloody Hell!" He said jumping up and down cradling his foot.

Ezra then took some steps back. "This is how you open a door." Ezra then rushed to tackle it unbeknownst to him Chopper was already working on it. Then started to charge at it.

 _Other side before the kick_

"Stupid fucking door." Then a kick was heard followed by a. "Bloody Hell!"

Sabine was about to open it when it suddenly it opened and Ezra running. Ezra tried to stop but was too late. Ended crashing right into Sabine snd they both fell on the floor.

They were mere inches from the others face. Sabine blushing pushed Ezra off her and got up. Jack who was laughing helped him up.

"Hey it worked." Ezra said then AP-5 told him. "Actually Chopper opened it just as you were about to make contact."

Ezra was about to respond when he saw all the others in the room. "What's this room?" He questioned.

AP-5 then motioned to and said. "This is where Rebel leaders gather to formulate plans against the empire."

"And what's this thing?" Jack asked waving his hand through the holograms repeatedly.

"Have you not seen holograms before mate?" Zeb asked with an eyebrow raised. Attention was to Ezra when he said. "What do these do?" While gesturing at the buttons.

"Don't touch those." Kanan said sternly. "You could blow something thing up."

Ezra then backed away and gestured toward the hologram. "Whats this some sort of map."

"Intel one of these ships has supplies that we need to take." Kanan said and Jack asked. "Which ship?"

Commander Sato the pointed to the front dot. "Presumably here since it is gaurded on both sides and cannons in the front."

Jack then scanned the dots. They were in a wedged formation like arrow. "No." Jack stated and attention turned to him.

He then began to explain. "My brother is in the Navy and told me they would do this if they protecting something right here. And would have some other ships as lookouts or diversions." He said pointing to where he was talking about.

"That's not what the intel says." Sabine said and Ezra responded with. "We fed the French half the details of our formation in 1914. Said we had a supply depot lightly guarded. But what we didn't say is that it was that it was lightly gaurded because the others were reinforcing the defense several kilometers ahead.,"

"Then what happened?" Kanan asked and Ezra sighed and said. "They fell for it and they became lambs for slaughter."

"Knowing that they could've sent this information to lure us into a trap does complicates things." Hera said.

"Not if we spring it and leave before they notice." Ezra said then pointed to the map. "What we did to raid sometimes was we laid some smoke shells and created a fog or a smokescreen."

"Where are you getting at?" Kanan asked and Sabine cut in. "If we did that they would fire into to make sure it wasn't a trap."

"Exactly so while there attention is focused on the fog. We go around and sneak in through an open flank." Ezra said.

Everyone took a moment to think. "That could work." Kanan said and soon the others followed.

"Great I'll gather some men." Ezra ssaid smirking then Jack said. "Hold your fucking arse mate. Who died and made you leader? It should be me I exposed the flaw."

"Any fucking jackass can see whats wrong with plan. But it takes a real soldier to find the solution." Ezra responded.

"Too bad the one I'm looking at is a piece of fucking shit." Jack stated getting closer to Ezra who responded with. "You must be looking in mirror then."

"Hold it who said either of you can be in charge?" Zeb asked and then Sato intervened. "They both will."

"But Commander." Hera started to argue. "I've made my decision. They seem to be experienced in this. Now what is it you require for this mission."

Ezra then said. "We need three teams then. One to distract, one to destroy and one to defend."

"I'm sorry what?" Zeb asked while scratching his head.

Then Jack explained. "One team to distract the enemy by diverting their forces else where. Another team to destroy or in this case take the objective. Another to defend our way out."

"We're gonna need explosives, guns, men, machine guns, lots smoke bombs, the time we can intercept it." Ezra said.

"Three hours untill it gets into position." Sabine said.

Ezra and Jack then set their watches. "We get into position at two. That gives us less than two hours to prepare."

Ezra shrugged. "Let's get to work. Let's start with getting the bombs ready."

"Bombs?" Hera said and Ezra shrugged. "No fun unless something goes boom!" They then left to prepare.

 **Pit**

Ezra and Jack were loading crates of weapons and munitions for the mission. They grabbed two of the hover cart things to help them so they won't have to make as many trips.

Ezra then stops loading when he felt something behind him. He turned and saw nothing then he took a closer look an saw. A pair of eyes he blinked to see if he was hallucinating. Then he simply saw the forest.

He then continued to load then left.

 **Chopper Base**

Ezra and Jack were checking their equipment. Jack was triple checking on the detonating clay, TNT and the exploder making sure nothing was wrong.

Zeb then came by and picked something up and said. "What is this?"

Jack then quickly grabbed it out of his hands. "By all means mess with the explosives. In your case I actively encourage it. Just wait for me to leave first." He said then went back to work.

Meanwhile Ezra was setting up a maxim machine gun. He already loaded the bullets when someone said. "What is this thing?"

Ezra looked to see Sabine right behind him. And he responded with. "A machine gun."

"Never seen a gun like this. Or ammunition like that." She said grabbing the belt of bullets. "It's so antique." She continued.

"It can fire 600 rounds a minute. 36,000 rounds an hour. Do you have something that can shoot that fast?" Ezra said

"Prove it." Sabine said then pointed to some nearby spiders. Ezra then shook his head no.

"And why not?" Sabine questioned and Ezra responded with. "We can't waste ammunition. Especially when I don't know if we'll be able to make more bullets."

"Can I see one?" She asked and Ezra took out a bullet from his pistol and handed it to her. She then left to inspect it.

 _Later_

The crew plus AP-5, Ezra and Jack were just about to leave. Ezra and Jack were currently loading the machine gun.

"We're onboard." Jack said then the ship started to take off.

As they were taking off Ezra went to the nose gun and sat down. As they entered lightspeed Ezra took out his sketchbook and started drawing.

After a short while Ezra felt somebody behind him. "If you're gonna stare at me like that you could at least take a look." Ezra said holding up his sketchbook.

Sabine who was contemplating on how to get him off her seat walked over. She grabbed it and looked at it with a smirk. "Not bod."

"Thanks." Ezra said then looked back out the window. "You know on earth people have only barely touched the sky. Here you can go through space with ease."

"Maybe we can show your people a thing or two when this is over." Sabine said and Ezra merely nodded.

 _Later_

"The ships will be here in less than five minutes." Hera said.

"Alright lets go over the plan." Ezra said then Jack started to explain. "I go to the engine room and rig the thing to blow." Jack said. While Sabine and I follow to cover you While Chopper give us directions." Ezra said.

"While we stay behind and load as much as we can onto the Ghost." Kanan finished.

"You know how to use the gun right lad?" Ezra asked gesturing towards the machine gun and Kanan just shrugged. "How hard could it be?"

Then the Stardestroyers came out of nowhere with the ship behind them. "Why do they have to stop here again?" Jack asked.

Hera then said. "Because where there heading if they make a false move to get there they could crash into star."

Then the bombs went off and cloud of smoke appeared. The ships then started to fire in it. "Thats our que." Hera said thenthen headed toward the ship they were after.

Once they got inside the hanger they saw large amount of containers. One for fuel others for cash. "How are we gonna get all that on this tiny ship."

"We don't we blow it up during our escape." Ezra said patting Zeb on the back.

They all then left to do their part. Ezra told Kanan where to set up the machine gun qnd told him not to leave there. While Zeb and Hera loaded the crates.

Chopper and AP-5 went to the closest panel where Chopper accessed a map of the ship. And gave directions to Ezra, Sabine and Jack.

Once in the engine room they immediately set about getting to work. Ezra and Jack were attaching detonating clay and wiring it to a clock. While Sabine was setting charges so they would explode via remote.

As they were exiting Ezra had a feeling that this was too easy. No gaurds, no traps, no alarms. "Hello there."

The three then turned around to see two people with black armor and masks. One had a red blade ingnited that they all knew to well.

"We were expecting Kanan Jarrus not some children." One said who sounded like a women.

Ezra then replied with. "He said it was our turn to take out the trash." Ezra was about to fire when they extended their arms and pushed the three down the hall.

They then got up and ran. Sabine then contacted Kanan only to find they were in trouble too. Ezra realizing they needed to lose them let the other two get ahead of him.

Ezra then started to shoot the door panels. Shutting multiple doors between him and the other two. "Ezra!" Jack shouted once he realized what was going on.

Ezra then turned to find the two about ten feet from him. "You're brave but foolish." One said and Ezra responded with. "And you're creepy but annoying."

"Shall I finish him off 7th sister?" One asked and the reply was. "Go ahead 4th brother." He then charged at Ezra with the familiar blade.

Om instinct Ezra dropped his MP18 and grabbed the one he took from the one he killed and blocked him. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

Ezra could tell he was angry so he formulated a plan. "Let's just say. If I had mantle his head would look really nice on it." Ezra said.

Next thing Ezra knew was he was lifted in the air and pressed against the wall by some force. Ezra dropped the blade and felt like he was being chocked.

Ezra then took out a knife and attempted to slash his throat. But it was blocked. "Any last words." He said then the invisible grip tightened.

The 7th sister started to walk away thinking this was over. Ezra instead of talking discreetly took out a cossack dagger. But said. "U menya vsegda yest' zapasnoy."

He tilted his head in confusion then Ezra shoved the dagger up his throat. "I always have a spare."

That caused his to drop Ezra who then pulled out the cossack dagger. Then used his other knife to slash his throat. He then fell and died as the blood pooled out.

Ezra then grabbed his gun, and the blades including the new one he won. When he turned to leave he saw the other who looked as if she thought was hallucinating.

"That was a mistake." She stated then activated her blade. Then charged so did Ezra. But just before collision Ezra pivoted around her and kept running.

He also dropped an incendiary grenade. Creating a wall of fire to hopefully stop her.

 _Meanwhile_

Jack and Sabine returned to the hanger to find a mass of stormtroopers. But the Rebels were holding them off.

Jack then rushed toward Kanan who was away from the gun and asked. "Why aren't you at the bloody gun?"

"It's jammed or something." Kanan stated as he kept firing. Jack then looked at it and noticed there was no belt of bullets.

"Did you load it?" He asked and Kanan gave a confused look. Jack then said. "Cover me."

He then rushed over to the gun getting shot at along the way. He then opened the box of ammunition and loaded it. He then put up the sighter and began firing.

After a minute of reliving 1914 Jack stopped and went over to Kanan. "Get to your post or get shot."

Jack then readied a bolt action rifle and ordered. "Rest of you were gonna hold the line until Ezra gets here. Or until the timer for the bombs goes off. Then we leave."

 _Meanwhile_

Ezra was being chased by that maniac lady. Normally he would like to fight. But he didn't want to risk litterally getting cut in half.

Ezra used up all his ammunition for his MP18 and doubted that pistols would do the trick. And still had no idea how to use those swords. So he kept running.

Ezra then felt that same force but this time it pulled him back. Ezra was then turned around and was asked by the masked lady. "How did you do defeat him so easily?"

Ezra for some reason only had this reply. "Simple. He wasn't a smart man." He was then thrown around twenty feet."

Ezra then felt his MP18 being pulled and he grabbed it. It soon became a game of tug a war. Ezra then had an idea when he saw the bayonet was still on.

Ezra grabbed the front of the gun then released the bayonet. It was sent flying toward her and she just barely managed to dodge it.

Ezra then ran again and shot the panel of the door to buy time. But soon was being chased by men in white armor. "Seriously?" He thought.

 _With Jack and the Rebels_

Kanan was firing the gun when it ran out and was about to load the ammo when. "You fucking idiot! The bullets are backwards." Jack shouted.

He then pushed Kanan off the gun and said. "Let a real soldier handle this." Then fixed the gun.

Kanan happy to be off that dumb thing took his blaster out and fired. When Jack finished what appeared to be a whole army started to come out.

"YOU WANT SOME? COME ON! GOT A BULLET FOR EACH OF YOU FUCKING PEICES OF SHIT!" Jack shouted. Then stopped when he saw were a pile of dead or dying bodies. "AHHHHHH!" He shouted once more after it was over.

Ezra then came in and Jack started firing subconsciously at Ezra. Ezra slid down and ducked letting the bullets hit the white soldiers.

Ezra then tackled Jack and the two begam to wrestle. They each then pointed a pistol at each other. That's when they came back to their senses.

Both then got up and Ezra ordered. "We have to get out of here. Zeb take the gun."

Before Zeb could protest Sabine asked. "What happened?" "You're gonna die." Was then heard and they then saw an angry inquisitor. "She did." Ezra replied.

Kanan took out his lightsaber and started to duel her. But it was difficult her anger made her stronger. Kanan was then forced down and she was about to strike.

When Ezra tackled her making her lose her blade. Ezra then got up for hand to hand combat. Ezra was tried to punch her but she dodged and delivered a series of blows.

"I have to learn this." Ezra thought as he was getting beat up. Kanan then used the force to push her away from him. She was a few feet into the hallway when Jack fired a shot at the control panel to shut the door.

Jack then said. "Let's leave before-" Was then cut off by a. _BOOM!_ Then Ezra continued with. "That." They then went into the ship and left.

 **Atollon**

Once thwy landed the fuel and money were being unloaded. As Ezra was leaving Kanan stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Why was she so angry at you?" Kanan asked and the rest of the crew looked at him. Ezra who instead of giving an answer pulled out the blood stained dagger.

Then he said. "Her brother's not gonna be a problem at least. Anyway good work men and women. Can't wait to work with you again."

Ezra then left with Jack following him. "What are you thinking?" Hera asked Kanan who responded with. "Not anyone can kill an Inquisitor."

"Kid got lucky thats all." Zeb responded then went to his room to take a nap.

Sabine then said. "Plus knowing the Empire they were probably thought the same thing so he let his guard down." She then left as well.

"I know what you're thinking love." Hera stated and Kanan nodded.

 **Sorry this took so long. School was taking up alot of time. Especially since I volunteered to fo this presentation thing. Hope you enjoyed and I am open to suggestions. Take care.**


End file.
